Passive optical networks are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high band width communication capabilities to customers. Passive optical networks are a desirable choice for delivery high-speed communication data because they can not employ active electronic devices, such as amplifiers and repeaters, between a central office and a subscriber termination. The absence of active electronic devices can decrease network complexity and/or costs and can increase network reliability.
Fiber optic telecommunications systems can include a fiber optic network including distribution cables for connecting a central office to a plurality of end subscribers. A distribution cable network often includes a main or trunk cable including a plurality of fibers, and a plurality of branch cables (e.g., drop cables) that are spliced to corresponding fibers of the trunk cable and that are routed to locations such as subscriber locations or drop terminals. Splice trays can be used to protect and manage the region of the distribution cable where the branch cable or cables are spliced to the trunk cable. It is desirable for fiber optic splice trays to be easy to use and to provide effective cable management.